


Protected

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan being the amazing leader he is, Cuddling, Embarrassed Hyunjin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hyunjin has a nightmare, M/M, Seungmin and Jeongin being great boyfriends, but just a bit, really soft, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Hyunjin has a nightmare and an accident. The others comfort him.Spin off of my other story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440337





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electricindigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricindigo/gifts).



> Requested by electric indigo: jinnie + nightmare + leaky pull-up = cuddles from everyone?
> 
> Hope you like it ^.^

Hyunjin snuggled closer to Seungmin, sighing happily. He was on the boy's lap, with Jeongin right next to them, hugging both of them as they watched a movie. Things were calm, for once, with Felix and Changbin on a date, Minho and Jisung cuddling in the older's room and the rest of the boys doing their own things. They had just come back from a trip, and were allowed half a day of rest, and Hyunjin couldn’t be happier.

His eyes were beginning to close when the lights on the living room were turned on. Hyunjin looked up, blinking rapidly from the sudden brightness. Only to spot Chan standing next to them, looking angry.

"Hyung?"

Hyunjin asked. Jeongin sat up and Seungmin moved Hyunjin from his lap.

"You let them see you."

Said Chan, angrily. Hyunjin frowned when he noticed the older was looking at him. 

"W-what?"

He asked. Chan rolled his eyes.

"When we travelled. You let people see you wearing pull-ups."

Hyunjin's eyes widened.

"What? But I-I, they were covered, hyung."

At this point Seungmin and Jeongin had backed away from Hyunjin and were staring at him. Hyunjin felt scared and exposed.

"I don't know when it happened! At the hotel, at the airport, I don't know. All I know is that you were seen, and now we'll have to fix it."

Hyunjin could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks.

He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe he'd been seen, he had been so, so careful, and…

"Damnit, Hyunjin! How could you be so careless?"

Hyunjin turned to Seungmin, surprised. Him and Jeongin were glaring at him, looking disgusted.

"I-I didn't..."

He stuttered. Jeongin interrupted him.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't wear pull-ups, hyung. Now look what you've done!"

Hyunjin looked around, seeing all of the members looking at him, judging.

"There's only one way to solve this, Hyunjin."

Said Minho. Hyunjin shook his head. He knew what would come next.

"No! No, please, no."

He pleaded. Their manager approached him and put a hand on his arm, pulling him up.

"Let's go."

He said. Hyunjin trashed around, trying to free himself. He managed to get away and then...

"Jinnie!"

Hyunjin sat up, panting. He blinked, noticing he was crying. What... what had happened?

"What...?"

He asked, looking around.

And then he noticed he was in his bed, where he had fallen asleep earlier. He looked up. Seungmin, Jeongin, Felix and Jisung were around him, all looking worried. A nightmare. He had had a nightmare.

Hyunjin pulled his knees up, along his covers, and hid his face in his knees, and then he broke down crying. Immediately there were four people rushing to him, and it only made Hyunjin cry more.

"N-no, don't sit! I-it's disgusting."

He said. The other boys stopped, then Seungmin gently pulled his covers back. Hyunjin let him. He was still shaking and he didn't have the strength to fight at the moment.

"Oh, Jinnie..."

Hyunjin let out a sob.

"I'm sorry."

Someone pulled him up. Hyunjin looked at the person. Felix. The boy held his hand tightly.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. These things happen."

Hyunjin shook his head at the younger.

"It wouldn't happen if I didn't need t-this thing in the f-first place."

He said, angrily drying his cheeks. It made no difference, because the tears continued to pour down. Jisung made a noise on the back of his throat, and then took his paci from his mouth.

"I thought you were ok with that, Jinnie."

He said. Hyunjin shook his head. 

"They're stupid and childish, a-and they show and now they have started leaking and people saw..."

A hand squeezing his arm stopped his rambling. Jeongin was looking at him like a sad puppy.

"Hyung, calm down. What do you mean people saw?"

Hyunjin just shook his head and continued to cry, his wet pants sticking to his legs. He heard Seungmin sigh, then the boy left the room. This made Hyunjin cry even more. Great, now he had annoyed Seungmin with his crying, and…

A hand touched his shoulder softly. Hyunjin looked up spotting Chan. Without even thinking, Hyunjin reached for the older. Chan pulled him into a hug and Hyunjin buried his face on the older's chest. 

"Hyung, I-I'm so s-sorry."

Chan shushed him.

"Slow down, Jinnie. Can you breath like hyung?"

Hyunjin focused on Chan's breath. There was a hand on his, probably Jeongin's. He started breathing slower, calming down a bit as the leader rubbed his back. He felt safe in Chan's arms.

"Should I get something, hyung?"

He heard Seungmin ask. He hadn't left, then. Hyunjin noticed he was the one who had gone to get Chan.

"Water, maybe." Seungmin quickly left. "Jinnie? Can you look at me?"

Hyunjin sniffed and looked up. His tears had stopped.

"Sorry."

He mumbled. Chan shook his head.

"No need to apologize. Now how about we get you cleaned up and talk about this?"

Hyunjin sighed, feeling tired and drained.

"Do I need to, hyung?"

Chan smiled softly and took his free hand.

"C'mon, hyung will help you."

Hyunjin let himself be pulled away, Jeongin coming along.

 

Chan helped Hyunjin undress, pulling down his soaked pull-ups and throwing them away. Hyunjin's face was burning with embarrassment, specially considering Jeongin and Seungmin were also there, but he was too tired to fight and say he could do this on his own. He didn't want to do it on his own. He didn't want to be alone at the moment.

Chan helped him shower then get dressed into a fresh pull-up and warm pyjamas.

"Wanna go to bed?"

Chan asked, adjusting Hyunjin's pull-up and pulling his pants up.

Hyunjin quickly shook his head. He was feeling tired, but he wasn't sleepy and he definitely didn't want to sleep again.

 

And that's how they ended up on the living room, in front of the TV.

Hyunjin had been pulled to sit on Chan's lap, with Seungmin and Jeongin cuddled up against them. Felix had gotten Changbin and Jisung had pouted around his pacifier until Chan got Minho up to cuddle with them. And then they all felt bad about cuddling without Woojin, so now they were all piled up on the couch and around it.

"Now, what happened?"

Asked Chan. Hyunjin sighed.

"Nightmare."

Chan was rubbing Hyunjin's back and it was making the younger sleepy. He barely paid attention to what he was saying.

"What was it about?"

Hyunjin whined and cuddled closer to Chan.

"Went on a trip. S-someone saw me in pull-ups. And you guys were mad, and manager hyung was mad, and you wanted to kick me out, and…”

Hyunjin stopped when Chan squeezed his hand.

"Calm down, Jinnie. Breathe."

Hyunjin obeyed.

"Jinnie, you do know we would never be angry with you for that, right?"

Hyunjin looked at Minho, who was the one who had spoken up. He sighed.

"But if people saw..."

"They would have to deal with it." Chan completed. "Jinnie, are you anxious about our trip to Japan?"

Hyunjin felt his eyes watering. Seungmin and Jeongin immediately moved closer, hugging him.

"No, don't cry, hyung."

Said Jeongin. Hyunjin sniffed. 

"Jinnie, it's going to be ok. We'll make sure no one sees it, and if it for some reason it happens we'll deal with that."

Said Woojin. Chan nodded.

"We would never kick you out or be mad at you because of that. We love you and you're part of our family, love. Ok?"

Hyunjin looked at them. They were all looking at him with soft eyes, and Hyunjin felt a warm feeling fill his heart. He sighed.

"Ok, hyung."

Chan kissed his cheek and Hyunjin felt a little smile tugging on his lips.

Once everyone had turned back to the TV, Chan spoke up again, only for Hyunjin to hear.

"Now, Minnie said something about your pull-ups leaking?"

The smile disappeared and Hyunjin blushed.

"It's n-nothing."

He stuttered. Chan made a disapproving noise.

"Jinnie."

Hyunjin sighed and hid his face against Chan's chest.

"It's just... been happening lately. Not always, but sometimes, I... yeah"

Chan hummed.

"Maybe we should buy different ones?"

He suggested. Hyunjin sighed. He didn't want different ones. He liked the ones he had. It may look like children's underwear, but Hyunjin knew any other would be ten times more babyish.

"Don't want to..."

He said. Chan pulled him closer. 

"But I bet you don't like waking up to a wet bed."

He said. Hyunjin pouted.

"I..." he sighed. "Do I need to?"

Chan caressed his hair.

"It's for the best. There are many other discreet things for this kind of problem. You'll see how much safer and more comfortable you'll feel."

Hyunjin shrugged. 

"Ok, I guess."

His eyes were dropping. He could barely keep awake. Chan chuckled and kissed his temple. Hyunjin felt two more kisses, one on his right cheek and the other on his left. Even half asleep he recognized his boyfriends. He smiled.

"Good night, Jinnie.” Said Chan, softly. “We'll be right here taking care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I love hearing (reading) your opinions ^.^


End file.
